1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to which cables such as coaxial cables are connected, and an electronic device equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in electric devices such as personal computers, portable telephones, and portable mobile terminal devices such as PDA, extra fine coaxial cables are used for increasing signal speeds between respective parts of an electronic device, as connecting parts between them.
These coaxial cables are used in such a manner that a plurality of cables are aligned in parallel, and the exposed outer conductors are connected by soldering to be integrated (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-307556). Specifically, a ground bar is connected to the solder part in which a plurality of coaxial cables are integrated, which is used such that the ground bar is electrically connected to a shield member of a connector and the inner conductors of the coaxial cables are electrically connected to a terminal part of the connector.
However, when connecting the coaxial cables to the connector, assembling the ground bar into the connector is very bothersome. Further, since the number of parts increases, a problem of cost increase is caused.
As a connector capable of solving such a problem, there is one in which a solder part integrating a plurality of coaxial cables is connected by soldering to a shield cover (see embodiment 3 and FIG. 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-116447).
However, in the connector, only the upper sides of the coaxial cables are shielded with the shield cover, so it contains another problem of the shielding property being low.